nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Kid Dracula
|system2EU = 1993 |rating = x |ESRB = E |PEGI = 3 |CERO = A |USK = 0 |ACB = G |Fix = a }} Kid Dracula is a video game for the Famicom and Game Boy, with only the latter version being released outside of Japan. It is considered a spin-off to the popular ''Castlevania'' series, though this fact is not exactly evident. The Japanese only Famicom game was released in 1991, while the Game Boy game was released in 1993 - two years later. Like the other Castlevania video games, Kid Dracula is a sidescrolling platformer. The Famicom version was never localized to the North America and PAL regions until Castlevania Anniversary Collection. Game Boy gameplay In the Japanese game, the player controls a cartoon version of Alucard, though in the American version you're just known as Kid Dracula. The game starts out with a bat flying to the left and then turning into the protagonist. Following this, you'll either be able to start the game or type in a password that automatically allows you to play one of the latter levels. Some of the characters from the Castlevania series are present in the game, though their scariness to them are remarkably tuned down. For example, Death, one of the series' most villainous creatures, is present in the game as the mentor to the protagonist. Right away, you'll be required to go through a training process to learn all of your magic spells once more, as according to Kid Dracula he forgot them. Some of the spells allow the character to turn into a bat (which will allow you to fly over large gaps that the character can't jump over) and other weapon based spells that you'll obtain for completing levels. The most basic of attacks are your fire balls (which are chargeable), which will dispatch of the enemies rather quickly. Killing the monsters will oftentimes result in coins, which are required in order to play the mini games after you complete a level. Completing a mini game will result in you getting more lives. If your player is attacked by an enemy, then he'll loose one heart. In all, the character has three hearts, though if you lose one, you can find more scattered throughout the levels. You're also able to find heart containers which will increase the amount of hearts you can have at once. ''Castlevania'' homages While the game technically takes place in the world of Castlevania, many gamers don't consider it an installment of the series. Nevertheless, many homages to the classic Castlevania video games are found within the game, which include: *The first level's music is a remix of the "Beginning" music of Castlevania III: Dracula's Curse. *The spiked ceilings can also be found in Castlevania III. *A staircase in the first level will lead the player to Dracula's room. *Many enemies, such as the bats and Frankenstein, are found in the series. External links *[http://castlevania.classicgaming.gamespy.com/Games/kiddracnes.html Kid Dracula (Famicom) at the Castlevania Dungeon.] *[http://castlevania.classicgaming.gamespy.com/Games/kiddrac.html Kid Dracula (Game Boy) at the Castlevania Dungeon.] Category:1993 video games Category:Castlevania games Category:Famicom Disk System games Category:Japan exclusive games Category:Game Boy games